NINE
by Vea Kim
Summary: YUNJAE/yaoi/romance/oneshoot -ini semua hanya mimpi buruk dan masalah waktu, always keep the faith...-


**NINE**

**Yunjae**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka**

**Yang lainnya cuma numpang**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**Notes : yang berbahasa inggris itu adalah translate lagu NINE-JYJ. Bayangin mommy nyanyi lagu itu sambil bayangin yunpa bikin aku nangis. Liriknya… bener-bener mommy deh,, dan sangat disarankan mendengarkan lagu itu waktu baca ff ini. sedikit sama dengan winter rose alurnya, tapi aku bikin lebih simple. Enjoy it ^^**

**.**

**.**

_Do you know what love is?_

_No actually, I don't even know_

_I just don't know_

_My heart is hot, it's beating and I keep crying_

_What should I do?_

_Should I go to you and kneel before you?_

_I don't even know_

_I keep searching, running, walking_

_But, I'm in the same please_

**.**

"Aku tidak tahan Yun!"

"Tidak bisakah kau bersabar sedikit lagi?"

"Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan aku akan bebas?"

"Boo…"

"Kontrakmu masih dua tahun lagi Yun, dan aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu! Aku muak berada di sini!"

"Tapi bukankah kau ingin selalu berlima?"

"Aku ingin, tapi bukan seperti ini! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku tetap tidak akan memperpanjang kontrakku!"

BRAAAK…

"APA HANYA ITU YANG KAU PIKIRKAN? LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN KITA? APA KAU JUGA SUDAH LELAH DENGANKU?" teriak Yunho sambil menendang meja.

DEG

"AKU HANYA INGIN BEBAS! SEHARUSNYA KAU TAU HAL ITU!" pekik Jaejoong sambil menahan tangis.

"TAPI BAGAIMANA DENGAN CASSIOPEIA? BAGAIMANA DENGAN BIGEAST? BAGAIMANA DENGAN TVXQ? BAGAIMANA DENGANKU?" nafas Yunho berderu cepat. Air matanya sudah ingin tumpah.

"Aku lelah Yun…" intonasi suara itu menurun drastis. Jaejoong merasakan hidungnya mulai berair. Mati-matian ia menahan air matanya. "kau selalu memikirkan semuanya, kau memikirkan fans, kau memikirkan TVXQ, kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri, tapi kau TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN AKU!"

"LALU APA MAUMU?"

"AKU INGIN MENGHENTIKAN KONTRAK! JUNSU DAN YOOCHUN JUGA!"

Yunho mengeram sambil menggertakkan giginya. TVXQ adalah segalanya baginya. Dia ingin terus melindungi nama itu. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong. yeah, seperti yang diketahui shiper, Yunjae is real!

"Jae kumohon…" lirihnya.

"Sebagai leader seharusnya kau tau itu!"

Kata itu membuat emosinya memuncak.

"SEBAGAI LEADER AKU AKAN MEMPERTAHANKAN NAMA TVXQ! PERGILAH JIKA KAU INGIN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENAHANMU LAGI!"

Air mata Jaejoong akhirnya jatuh. Kata-kata itu bagai belati yang menyayat hatinya. Ada sedikit penyesalan saat ia mengambil keputusannya. Ia ingin bersama berlima selamanya, sungguh. Tapi ia sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan dari agency.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Laki-laki itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan sang leader yang masih terdiam di tempatnya bersama air mata yang kemudian mulai mengalir perlahan.

**.**

**.**

_Do not you love me_

_Do not want to forget_

_Tought I start a new_

_Its not that easy_

_Our love, my memories, remebrances_

_I cant even hide it anymore_

**.**

JYJ.

Nama itu mulai terdengar dimana-mana. Meskipun masalahnya dengan pengadilan belum selesai, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu berhenti berkarya. Mereka tetap menyanyi dan melanjutkan karir.

Ada yang kosong…

Ada yang berbeda dan mereka sangat menyadari hal itu… Tanpa Leader dan sang Magnae… Semua senyum, semua tawa yang mereka perlihatkan di depan publik akan menghilang begitu tidak ada lagi mata yang memandang. Semua rasa sesak dan sakit akan terlihat begitu nyata. Junsu maupun yoochun tau, siapa yang paling terluka disini.

Jaejoong. Namja itu selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar saat tidak ada kegiataan. Semua yang ada di dirinya mulai berubah. Bentuk tubuh yang berubah, kebiasaan yang berubah. Segalanya… Dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan karena ini memang keputusan darinya. Bukan tidak ada yang tau kenapa JYJ tidak memiliki Leader. Karena Leader mereka selamanya hanya satu. Hanya seorang Jung Yunho.

Mungkin hanya Cassiopeia yang merasakan hal ini. Walaupun mereka tetap mendukung, mereka semua tetap percaya bahwa suatu saat mereka akan berlima lagi. Mereka tetap akan menunggu bersama kalimat 'always keep the faith'.

"Yoochun ah, Junsu ah, dengarkan ini!" Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya langsung duduk di sebelah kedua temannya yang kebetulan tadi malam menginap.

Junsu dan Yoochun mengambil earphone dan memasangnya di telinga. Kemudian Jaejoong mulai memutar ipad itu. Beberapa menit yang terasa hening. Hingga akhirnya Yoochun melepas earphonenya, diikuti Junsu.

"Apa judul lagu ini?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak "Nine…"

Keduanya langsung mengerti. Sembilan tahun… Itu adalah waktu Jaejoong mengenal Yunho. Tahun 2001 mereka bertemu dan sembilan tahun hingga saat ini.

"Kau ingin menyanyikannya solo?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan "Kita bertiga yang akan menyanyikannya,"

"Baiklah…"

.

.

_Forget the past days_

_We just need to watch over each other_

_We know now_

_We don't have to say it to know_

_We just need to shout everyday for the yesterdays that arent far away_

_I am sorry I couldn't speak- I love you_

_I tried calling multiple times_

_I worried about what I would say_

_Without me knowing_

_When I sleep and wake up_

_I keep searching for you_

**.**

Berkali-kali Yunho memutar lagu itu. Lagu yang selalu didengarnya diam-diam. Ia melepas ketiga temannya bukan berarti matanya tidak mengawasi mereka. Walaupun sama-sama menyembunyikan kesedihan yang ada, cassiopiea dapat melihat jelas apa yang mereka rasakan. Bagaimana Yunho menjadi lebih pendiam. Bagaimana Yunho menjadi jarang tersenyum atau tertawa lepas.

Banyak kenangan yang terlintas dalam fikirnya saat mereka bersama-sama. Terlebih dari itu, kenangannya bersama kekasihnya. Hingga saat ini pun tanpa sadar ia masih tetap mencari Jaejoong ketika terbangun dari tidur.

Air matanya bergulir lagi. awalnya ia hanya tidak mengerti, namun setelah ia mendengar lagu itu… Ada yang menghangat dalam hatinya. Sembilan… Bukan angka yang biasa baginya. Sembilan tahun mereka saling mengenal saat lagu itu dibuat. Lebih tepatnya ia mengenal Jaejoong. Dan ia begitu berharap lagu Nine yang diciptakan oleh laki-lakinya itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Ada harapan lagi untuk memulai semuanya. Meskipun tidak ditempat yang sama lagi. Namun, bisakah mereka tetap melangkah bersama?

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, aku mendapat kabar kalau Jae Hyung terjatuh dari lantai lima ke lantai tiga!" teriak Changmin dengan nafas terengah begitu sampai dorm.

Yunho membatu menatapnya. Seolah dirinyalah yang jatuh. Seperti tersentak, ia langsung berdiri menyambar kunci mobil "Bilang pada Manager Hyung aku akan telat menghadiri konser Shinee!" katanya sambil berlari keluar.

Ia tidak perduli lagi. Ia harus bertemu dengan namja itu sekarang juga. Menghapus semua rasa egoisnya. Memaafkan hal yang menyakitinya, dan menunjukkan bahwa DIA masih perduli walaupun sudah tak lagi bersama.

"Tunggu aku Boo…"

**.**

**.**

_Look at me, look at me right now_

_I changed so much_

_That it's awkward but wait for me_

_Let's not get too far apart_

_I'll promise to the world in front of me_

**.**

"YUNHOO!" Jaejoong terbangun keras dengan nafas tersengal. Keringat membasahi pelipis dan dahinya.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Laki-laki itu memutar kepalanya dan langsung terasa lega saat melihat namja itu ada di sana. Dengan tangan besarnya yang mengusap-usap punggung Jaejoong lembut. Laki-laki itu langsung saja menghambur ke dalam pelukan laki-laki itu, meraskan hangat tubuh dan aroma yang sama.

"Aku bermimpi tentang masa lalu itu…" katanya dengan suara sedikit tidak jelas karena wajahnya terbenam di leher laki-laki itu.

"Sshh… Itu semua sudah berlalu. Itu hanya mimpi burukmu…" bisik laki-laki itu lembut. Sejak Yunho datang menemui Jaejoong saat itu, semuanya terasa jauh lebih baik.

"Mmm…"

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka saling berpelukan dengan mata terpejam. Tidak tidur, hanya merasakan kebersamaan itu lagi. Semuanya menjadi lebih baik sekarang. Mereka akan terus melangkah bersama. Hingga nanti mereka akan tetap melangkah bersama.

"Aku harus pergi sebentar lagi," bisik Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan tanpa membuka mata "Lalu cepatlah kembali," balasnya.

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil sambil mengusap-usap punggung Jaejoong "Tentu, karena kau tempat perhentianku…" dikecupnya puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang.

Perlahan Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dengan tidak rela. Tapi jam kecil di atas meja lampu itu sudah menunjukkan jam setengah empat pagi.

"Apa jadwalmu pagi ini?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Ada reality show," jawab Yunho sambil memakai jaketnya.

Jaejoong bangun saat Yunho menghampirinya. Laki-laki itu memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat sejenak lalu mengecup keningnya "Aku akan meneleponmu nanti!"

"Hati-hatilah…"

Yunho sudah berjalan beberapa langkah, tapi kemudian berhenti lalu berbalik "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu dari dulu tapi aku baru ingat sekarang. Lagu yang kau ciptakan, lagu Nine yang kau bilang adalah waktu dimana yoochun bergabung dengan kita itu…"

"Lagu itu untukmu Yun," jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Ia mengerti maksud laki-laki itu, "Lagu kita…"

Yunho tersenyum kemudian melangkah kembali pada Jaejoong dengan cepat. Membungkukkan badannya lalu mengecup bibir cherry merah itu "Terima kasih…" bisiknya lalu melumat bibir itu lagi. memangutnya lembut dengan seluruh perasaannya.

Bukan hanya sembilan tahun. Tapi selamanya. Selamanya mereka akan tetap melangkah bersama…

Always keep the faith…

**.**

**.**

**NINE**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**FIN**

**.**

**Hanya tulisan iseng. Mohon maaf kalau ada yang tidak sesuai. Hanya ingin menggambarkan bahwa semuanya hanya mimpi buruk yang akan hilang suatu saat nanti. Always keep the faith!**

**Believe akan dilanjut abis lebaran ya. See you next time, sayonara ^^**


End file.
